Change
by AdriHTana
Summary: Hermione leaves the Wizarding world in a fit of emotions, what will happen when she meets someone from her past? What will happen when she has some revelations about herself. EWE Pureblood! Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone who was clicked on this story! If you're one of the people that has been reading Redemption, I've abandoned it until I have a good idea for it, I had a plot wrote up, but the beginning just didn't go the way I wished it would've. So I wrote this story! It's a short Dramione story, and if I might be writing some one-shots one the side of this story if you guys like it! There's 13 chapters in total, with an epilogue, but only about 10,000 words. Hope you like it!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Hermione's POV**

Another day, another year, and it's gone. What's the importance of a birthday if there's no one to celebrate it with?

So that's where my nineteenth birthday has led me, in a bar celebrating with tequila and whiskey shots. Granted it's only 12:01 in the morning, but it's still my birthday.

I decide to leave, to avoid the stares of all the men. I walk home slowly, and look at the stars in the sky, so bright on this September night. I think about everything that has lead me here, on this night, with no one to be by me. Why didn't I just say yes to Ron? Me and my second guessing and over-analyzing.

He told me he loves me yet I couldn't bring myself to reciprocate the feelings, and while I could've lied and said I did, but it wouldn't have felt right. Nothing ever felt right with him anymore, the slight caresses when we went out to eat, and whenever he grabbed my hand I wanted to resist the urge to snatch it back. I looked up, and saw the door to my small flat that overlooked muggle London. I couldn't bear to be near him, or any other Weaslys for that matter after I rejected him, so I left and used some of the money that the Ministry granted me for helping defeat Voldemort.

I've been living here for about five months, and it's peaceful. I have a small library that I opened up in a small town not far from here. I didn't move there because its to small for my liking, and I'm used to the big crowds, but everyone knows my name and my library in the little town of Rolitch.

I sighed and dropped my purse in the corner. I made my way to the quaint kitchen, perfect for one person. Then I saw it, an owl. Peacefully sleeping on the open window ledge, the letter forgotten on the floor. I gingerly picked it up, no one had tied contacting me after i disappeared, and it was better that way. I gingerly open the letter, not sure what to expect.

 _Dear My True Daughter,_

 _I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long, your father and I wish we could bring back all these years that we've been without you, but alas, we can't. My name is Josephine Parkinson, your mother, we had given birth to twins, but one died in childbirth, and we were left with the other. Our hearts were broken, and we can't explain to you how much grief we went through. You were taken to be buried and nothing more was said, we didn't go to the grave site, or the funeral._

 _Last month, we decided to go for the first time. We had nothing to lose after the war, and we wanted to think of how our lives would have been, had you still been with us. Imagine our surprise when there was no grave for you. And when we went back to they said that at the last minute you came back. They tried contacting us, but no one answered. So they sent you to muggle orphanage, not wanting the war to destroy something as precious as a little baby. And you were adopted the next day, by muggles. That is as much as we know about you, we hope you went to Hogwarts, and that you were not made fun a lot for being a supposed muggle-born. We're sorry, and hope you can forgive us in time. And if you don't believe us, look in the mirror, the glamour charm placed in you by the healers should have worn off by now._

 _The owl is yours to keep and name._

 _Your loving parents, Josephine, and Julian._

 _(Pansy would love to get to know you)_

I sighed. And trudged toward the mirror, I was to tired to be surprised by this. The whole thing just seemed hilarious to me. I looked up and was appalled, I was breathtaking. My skin was pale, not sickly so, but it seemed to shimmer under the light, and my hair cascaded down my back in soft raven curls. I didn't even recognize myself. I went from a B-cup to a C-cup, and I could see Pug-Face-Parkinson in my reflection, but only if you looked closely. I seemed to be the less Pug-Face version of her, with my striking aqua eyes that sparkled under the lamp.

I ran out of the bathroom and to my room. I tried on all of my clothes, but none fit. I sighed, and grabbed over sized lingerie that I had bought, but never fit into and never had the heart to return. Then I slipped on a to-tight white blouse, and pleated black skirt that used to be knee length, but now stopped around mid-thigh. Throwing on my stockings and some black combat boots, and apparated away to my destination . Granted it was only 5:00 am, but the small bakery in Rolitch that I usually went to opened around this time.

Turning around in the dark alleyway, I walked down to the bright bakery, the tiny cakes and pastries making a heavenly smell drift towards my direction. The rising sun was beautiful with the morning lights. It was easy to forget about my problems here, and when the small bell rang above the door, I was peaceful.

"Oh hello, I haven't seen you around here, are you new to town."

I looked up and awe, the owner smiling sweetly at me, and I thought of giving myself a new name, but what would the point in that be, might as well come up with some story about y new appearance.

"Hello Mrs.C it's me Harmony, I just changed a little in appearance, needed a bit of change."

"Oh dear, it looks wonderful, you seem to fit you new looks better than your old ones, not that you weren't beautiful then."

"Thank you Mrs.C, and can I have the usual?"

"Of course darling."

Then she bustled off to bring my order. Mrs.C was a lovely old women who ran the bakery. She opened it after her husband died from Lukemia a few years ago. She and I had become good friends over the few months that I had been here. I took my usual seat facing the window. She brought my chocolate crossaint and coffee, and I began to munch happily, taking occasional sips of the scalding hot coffee.

Then I hear it, the sound of the bell,

Confused, I turn towards the entrance no one comes at this time except for me, then I see him.

Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N Hope you liked it! Thoughts? Review, and PM me! I think I'll keep my updating days on Mondays and Wednesdays.**

 **-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, here it goes, second chapter... Sorry it's a bit short, but that's how all the chapters in this story will be, but this is the shortest chapter in the story excluding the epilogue..**

 ** _Change_**

 **Hermione's POV**

He looked at me, I smirked and gave a little wave.

Life was boring, and playing with Draco Malfoy's head was soemthing that could spice up any ordinary day. I needed something to help me forget what happened to me, I would have to face the shit soon, so meanwhile I could have fun. And it would be all the better because he wouldn't be able to recognize me!

He sauntered -no walked- over to me and I put a cheerful smile on my face, which he returned.

He sat down in the seat in front of me, I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he gave a broad grin. It suited him, I might have never seen him with one, but he should have had one more often.

"Hey, I'm Dan."

Draco Malfoy in a muggle bakery in the middle of nowhere? With a fake name? What the hell is going on? Well, anyways, two can play at this game.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harmony."

I hold out my hand for him to shake, but instead he takes it and kissed the middle of the of my hand. I blush every so slightly, and he flashes a smirk. Not so evil and devious as it used to be, but playful and light hearted.

 _I could get used to this._

 _Wait, what? Get used to this? Hell, no, I am nit going to succumb to the famous "Malfoy Charm." Or so they call it._

"Well Harmony, it seems I am new to town and I could use a tour guide, care to meet me in the town square tonight at 6, just to get to know each other?"

 _What the... I think he just asked me out on a date? Well it can't hurt to say yes, I could bloddy well use the distraction, and he seems much different if he just asked out a "muggle" on a date._

"Sure."

"Good, I'll see you there."

He got up and planted another kiss on my hand, and went through the door. I sighed, _what just happened?_ I got up to leave and saw Ms.C winking at me, tolling my eyes and chuckling slightly, I left the little bakery, my coffee in hand, ready for another day of normal work.

 **A/N So how was that? Thoughts? So I think I'm going to have a question at the end of every chapter if anyone wants to answer it as a review because I have nothing better to do with my life... Question of the chapter: What Hogwart's house are you In? I want to know if there are more people from a certain house that read Dramione fics, I'm a Ravenclaw.**

 **-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you like this one...**

 ** _Change_**

 **Hermione's POV**

I picked out a Slytherin green dress that flowed to mid thigh, and paired it with some silver fishnet stockings. I picked the Slytherin colors because I knew he wouldn't know I know about Hogwarts, or magic at all, and they accented my black hair perfectly, which I had styled into poofy curls with a few clipped back.I ad on some natural makeup, not sure yet what would fit my new looks.

I knew that we would probably just be walking around town, but I wanted to look nice for him, my first date in a few months, with the past left behind in the wind. I zipped my up stiletto heeled boots, and went out the door.

The sky was dancing with the beautiful colors of the evening sunset, pink, orange, and the slight hue of purple. I looked at the fountain in the middle of the tow square, and flipped a knut into it. I should've put a penny, in case someone saw me, but it had become a habit of mine every since I moved here.

I would always wish for the same thing

"Dan."

I saw him sitting on a bench, he wasn't there a minute ago when I arrived, must have apparated. I didn't mention that though, to keep up the pretenses.

He looked at me, his mouth slightly open while his eyes drank in the sight of me, I had to suppress the urge to smirk, he definitely liked the colors. He was wearing some over the top clothes to, so I didn't feel overdressed, but something told me that he mist likely always wore something like that. There were some black jeans, and a white, button-up shirt with a silver tie. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up, making him look even more sexy then he already was.

"I think if you keep ogling then you're gonna start drooling."

He closed his mouth, and looked down at his feet, gazing absentmindedly at the ground while he cleared his throat.

"On um, you look, uh..."

 _Bloody hell, I think I've just rendered the great Draco Malfoy speechless, I wish I had a camera._

"Bloody hell, you look like a fucking angel."

"Well, thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

We both chuckled slightly, and I froze and he took my hand.

 _Calm down it's a date, this was bound to happen._

I looked down on my left arm, for my scar, but realized it was';t there anymore. I hadn't noticed it, but it must have left after the glamour charms were lifted.

 _Thank god, I wouldn't want Malfoy turning back into what he was like during Hogwarts when he find out who I am. But then again, what is really like now? Maybe this is all a ploy to get me into his bed and then killing me off like the muggle I am, with dirty blood and all._

But then again, I'm not really a muggle-born, am I? I'm a pureblood.

Godric, I should stop thinking to much.

"So um, ho long have you been here."

I turned to him, thankful that he had started a conversation, the silence was starting to get to my head.

" A few months, I started up a bookshop since then."

"That's nice, so what;s your story?"

"Story?"

"Yeah you know, your life story, I guess, to help us get to know each other better, you don;t have to say everything, you know, just whatveer you're comfortabe with. 'cause anyone here in this town probably has an interesting story."

He lead me to an expensive italian restaurant, I was surprised to say the least.

"Hope you're hungry, we can go back into town after."

"Thank you," I gushed, and blushed a little, he barely knew me, but he was being so sweet.

 _He only likes you because of your looks._

I scowled at my head, it could be obnoxious sometimes. If he only liked me for my looks, then he wouldn't be trying so hard getting to know me.

We sat down at a small table, at the corner od the restaurant, secluded from everyone else.

"Well, its not much of an interesting story, but I'll share."

He smirked and ordered two glasses of champagne.

"I was a bookworm in school, no one liked me, I had a few friends, but after time they left to.I was bullied for years. I had a good boyfriend and we had been for years, but he proposed, I said no. His family, and our friends sided with him, and I needed a change of scenery."

I sighed, remembering all the moment with Harry and Ron before we had any romantic feelings.

"So what about you, what's your story?"

" I will, but what about your parents."

I gave a sad smile at the memories of them, and let a stray tear slip through, I tried to cover it up, but he noticed. He grabbed my hand, and stroked circled onto the back of it with his thumb, it sent chills through my spine.

"Hey it's okay, we don't have to talk about them."

 _Damn, who the hell is this person, I don't think I've met him before?_

I was actually starting to doubt it was him based on his actions despite his pale complexion, white-blond hair, and piercing gray eyes that were definitely not genes apparent in the muggle world, maybe a cousin?

"I was spoiled rotten as a kid my parents were loving to me, but cold to everyone else. I went to school, and I was bullied, I bullied people like you said you used to be, bookworm-ish. There was this girl, she was an insufferable know-it-all, I actually respected her despite the fact that I was supposed to hate her because of what my parents and expected me to, but I actually respected her, and admired her from afar. My parents were very biased, and I never liked it, but i was too afraid to speak of it. Then in the end it became too, and I left my parents and came here, hoping that they would never find me here, it' not the sort of place they would find look for me."

I chuckled inwardly, I doubt anyone would look for Draco Malfoy in the muggle world, and it was definitely him, his story was everything except for the war and magic, and _the insufferable, bookworm know it all?_

"After you left your parents, why didn't you go looking for her?"

"Well, um, she sort of had a row with her boyfriend, and left the country."

 _Great, apparently all the papers covered our breakup through and through._

"And besides, I met you, and I think we'll get along together perfectly fine." He smiled as he twined his fingers with mine, and I smiled back.

"Yes I think we will."

 **A/N Is it wrong that I love Draco Malfoy so much? R & R please!**

 **-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you like it!**

 ** _Change_**

 **Hermione's POV**

I sighed and opened my window for the owl to come through, it was from my new parents, well they're not new, I just didn't know about them before.

 _Dear our daughter,_

 _We know that you got our letter after Gianna_ (I assumed that she's the owl) _returned empty-handed. We've decided to tell you a few things that you should know, first, Pansy's getting married in a few months, and even if you don't reply to any of our letters, the invitation is extended to you, we've attached it to the letter. And we would like to tell you your real name. W don't know who you are, but we know that you went to Hogwarts, we know that it couldn't have possible been Slytherin since you were posing as a muggleborn though. Your name is Harmony Gioviola Parkinson. And you are the younger by three minutes._

 _We love you,_

 _Your parents, and sister_

Wow. Seems like the name that I've been using in the muggle world is my real name. It mus be a really big coincidence, but I think that I always knew that "Hermione" never quite suited me, and obviously I get to be younger, great. I looked down at the fancy envelope underneath it, and wondered if Draco got one, probably.

 _Hell, he's probably the one getting married to her._

No! That's not possible, he seems to be different, he can't possibly be playing me, he seems genuine, right?

I shook my thoughts, they were really getting in the way, and looked back down at the bright green envelope, why did they need everything to be green? It wa sstamoed in yellow, it looked like a P mixed in with flowers, with snakes around the edge, the family crest most likely.

 _Dear Harmony Gioviola Parkinson_

 _You have been invited to help join Pansy Perisiota Parkinson and Gregory Hernandes Goyle in marriage._

 _On March 3rd, of 1999._

 _The ceremony will take place at Malfoy Manor at 10:30am._

 _Your presence will be much appreciated._

 _Pansy Perisiota Parkinson and Gregory Hernandes Goyle_

Well, Draco will be there, at least I think he will be, I don;t know if I'm going. I still have seven weeks to decide. I could just live my life out as a normal muggle, and then Draco will eventually tell me about magic, and we can live a happy life.

 _What the bloody hell? You've been on one date, you can't just fall in love._

I didn't fall in love after one date, I fell in love during school.

There, I admitted it to myself. I've liked him since first year, he was akways making fun of me, cold and arrogant. But I knew that there was more. And now that he's shown that side to me, I have more reasons to like me than his looks and love for his family. He did, after all, admit under veriterserum that he was balcmailed into becoming a death eater with his mother's life.

So, what's not to like him? He might not like me that much, but I'm almost over the point of no return, and one more push and I'll be gone forever. I just hope he'll be there to catch me in the end.

 **A/N I love reading and writing stories where Hermione is secretly a pureblood, or a dark witch, they just really intrigue me. R & R please!**

 **-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this chapter is really late into this day, there was a snow day at my school today and I was pretty busy, oh look, I have a life! Even I'm surprised to!**

 ** _Change_**

 **Hermione's POV**

He's so charming, I just can't seem to get him out of my head.

It's been five weeks since our first date, and we've been out almost every other day. We've been everywhere, dinner, lunch, shopping, and we've also just sat ina coffee shop and _talked._

And he's just so damn interesting, I can't get enough. We talk about Ancient Greece and Rome, old Wars, anything really. He likes the same things as me, (black coffee, and a good book) We haven't even had a fight yet. But that's most likely because he doesn't know who I really am, or who I was. He's brought out a different side of me. there's still the book-loving know-it-all, but we also flirt, and kiss, a lot.

His kisses are like fire, the shock when they first meet mine sends waves throughout my whole body, and I want more, I _need_ more.

I need _all of it._

It's only been a few weeks, but I've fallen, and I'm finally ready for the next step. But he;s never brought it up. AT first it's sweet because it seems like he's not interested in just sex, but after a while I can tell he likes me, but he wants it as well. He looks at me like he's been starving for meals, and as I pretend to not notice the way his eyes freely roam my body, I wonder why he never brings it up.

Maye I will, we do have another date tonight, the same plave as our first, and I plan to tell him that I'm completely and utterly in love with Daniel Manch.

* * *

As I get ready, I think of what a dumbass name Daniel Manch is, he could've at least come up with something interesting. I look at myself in the full-length mirror, and smile, I'm wearing a midnight blue dress that hugs my body snugly, paired with silver peep-toe stilettos.

I haven't gotten another letter from my parents yet, but that should be good, maybe they've given up.

But as I get in the cab, I can't help that think that I should attend. As respect for my parents, they might have abandoned me, but meeting them once can't possibly hurt. And even though Pansy was a bitch to me in school, we're twins. I should meet her at least, if I don't want to go because of my parents. And then there's Draco, our relationship is thriving but he still hasn't told me anything of his real name, or even his magical background. Of I were to magically turn up at a pureblood marriage, he might not want to be with me.

But I'm not the only one lying, right?

I get out of the cab, and see him sitting in table right by the window. I tell the woman at the front desk that I'm with him, and she leads me to him. I sit across from him and take a sip of the red wine in front of me, and see him looking at me with an indifferent expression, close to the mask he used to always have during school.

"Dan?" No reply.

"Dan?" Still no reply.

"Dan?"

I slide my hand over his, and he breaks out of trance.

"Are you ok?"

He looks, at me, and puts on a weak and sad smile, "No."

The smile falters, as he starts looking even more sad.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I've been lying to you."

I sigh, _here it comes, this is when he tells me that he's a wizard, his real name, everything, and I'll tell him it doesn't matter, and that I love him, and we'll be happy, and he'll tell me that he..._

"And I don't think I can take it anymore. I was supposed to just be using you as a getaway from real life, to forget all my problems, but it's become more than that, I think I've, um, I think I've fallen in love with you, and I can't lead you on, we can't be together anymore, it's not possible. You deserve more than someone that cant give you a family, a good relationship.I'd always have secrets that I wouldn't be able to tell you, and more importantly it's not physically possible for us to go further than we already, and I'm sorry, I love you, and I'm sorry."

And with that he leaves me, alone, and confused, all my feelings feeling like they've been pushed to the curb like an unwanted child, as I fight the tears I make my way outside, and let them dangerously spill from eyes onto the dark alleyway, and I curl myself into the wall, not caring about what happens to myself anymore

I didn't know what to make of his words, and this is what he left me with, a ruffled dress, raccoon eyes, and a situation that I can't think myself out of.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, R & R please!**

 **-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N New chapter, new POV!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Draco's POV**

Why?

Why?

Why the _fuck_ is it always my life that gets messed up?

I finally found someone that I could love, and then my parents get to tell me that I can't possibly be with her. I always knew this would be coming, but why now? Couldn't they have waited until I told her about my love and then we would have bee engaged, or better yet, married?

Nope.

Yeah, sure it had only been six weeks, but she was perfect, and I loved her, I still do, even after watching her heart break when I told her we couldn't be together. Maybe I should've told her about myself, my real name, magic, and the old customs, but even then we would never be able to be together. I could never give her more then what we already had, and she deserves more, she deserves the _whole fucking world._

I would have never believed that me, the great Draco Malfoy could fall in love with a muggle, but I did, and now I have to leave her behind. And _fuck them all_ because I couldn't I didn't even have the guts to listen to anything she would have to say after I left, I don't even know if she loves me back. Even if she did, she probably doesn't now.

I ransack my flat for the letter I had gotten three days ago from my mom that marked my death, the death of my one true relationship, even with all the secrets; and the death of any feelings I could've had for anyone else.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I'm sorry for what happened with your father and I before you left, but we have found her, and once we have made contact with her, the wedding plans with her, I'm sorry if you have found someone else, but you know what will happen if you take it any further, so I hope you haven't yet, we expect you to come the Pansy's wedding in eleven days._

 _-Your Mother_

 _Of course mother I know what will happen._

Stupid pureblood traditions, I mean really, betrothed before birth?

Bollocks, bollocks, it'a all bullocks.

And it just had to be someone that's been missing for practically two decades.

 _And_ Pug-faced Parkinson's sister, I mean if their sisters, she can;t probably look better than Pansy herself, but Harmony, she was perfect, _is_ prefect, and I will always envy the man that ends up with her.

And who the hell came up with the idea that the two that re betrothed can't have _sex_ with anyone except for each other? Well, you can shag anyone else you want, but they'll die within the next twenty-four hours.

After the war, everything was fine and dandy, everyone assumed that my betrothed was dead when she didn't turn up during the war, everyone just assumed that the Parkinson's had reached out to her, only to have their letter come back to them, untouched. And I was told that I could marry whoever I wanted to, but my parents got into a fight, my mom said I could date whoever I wanted to, my father said it had o be a pureblood, or maybe a half-blood. And me, who had a crush on Hermione Granger was depressed, and after she left the country, I got fed up with my parent's bickering and left the Wizarding World.

On my second week there, I saw her, sitting in the bakery, early in the morning, and took my chance. She was beautiful, perfection. And the more I got to know her over the few weeks I got to know her, I could see that behind the beauty, there was and even more beautiful soul. And I could see myself living with a muggle, she was too prefect to walk out on.

I love her.

Then my mom sent the fifty-nine word death sentence.

 _"We have found her."_

I don't bloody care, why can't you just un-find her?

But I really have no choice, I'll meet her at the wedding, if she comes, and if she's a good person, ten I'll just live the rest of my life out in misery with her, making her miserable to, if she's not so pleasant, then I'm considering killing myself the muggle way. Who cares if she's my supposed "soulmate?" Harmony is my soulmate, I love her, the betrothal magic was wrong.

I say fuck that bullshit.

So while thinking about all this, I released all my pent up anger the muggle way, and y the time I was done, there wasn't a single piece if furniture that wasn't overturned, nor an object that wasn't broken into a million pieces.

When I was done I sat in the middle of the rubble and brought my knees up to my chest and cried, for the first time since sixth year. And I didn't, couldn't stop until sunrise.

 **A/N Yup, this is really late in the day, but I might have been too busy reading other fics to post! And I forgot, sort of slips my mind till the last minute. Hope you liked it, and since I'm bored and looking for criticism, the first person to review this chapter gets to choose a plot for a Dramione one-shot, and I'll write it! Dark, or not, only has to be Dramione and I'll write it! R & R**

 **-A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Oops, sorry this is about a day late, I had the chapter done, I just spaced out and completely forgot to post it. Anyways, hope you like it!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Hermione's POV**

I eventually made my way to my flat, at about sunrise, only to find another owl sitting on my kitchen counter.

 _Bloody hell, it's about time._

I cried my heart out earlier, and finally decided that I would find him again. I couldn't possibly forget everything he told me, all our memories, the affection he showed me, more importantly _he loves me._

So I promised myself that when the wound isn't as fresh, I would find him again, and tell him I love him, no matter what he thinks.

 _Dear Harmony,_

 _I'm sorry we should've told you this before, but we didn't know what you would say, and I know it's been awhile since we last wrote, but this needs to be said. You are betrothed, and you have been since before your birth. And you can;t have intercourse with anyone else, unless you want them to diw within the next twenty-four hours. That magic is woven in with the betrothal to prevent cheating and so that the betrothed will save themselves. And before you come to a conclusion that you will be forced to be with someone you have nothing in common with, the betrothal will fail if the personalities clash. And the feelings you might feel with him will not be because of the betrothal magic, but because you are soul mates._

 _Your betrothed is Draco Malfoy, and you have probably heard of him if you haven't met him, and please come to the wedding, Pansy needs you, just for this, and we would like for you to at least meet Draco, because if you don;t you won't be able to have a family with anyone else._

 _Sorry again,_

 _Your mother and father._

I stood there, well that answered all of my questions.

He told me that he couldn't possibly give me more then what we already had because he wouldn't have been able to have sex with me, no family, nothing. And that;s why he told me to find someone else. And he was probably using me because he was mad at his parents, most likely because of the betrothal, then he dated me, a muggle to shove it in their faces, but his feelings got in the way because we're destined for each other.

But hat did he think?

I can't possibly be his betrothed because I'm a muggle, but he still loves me.

But this is all good, we can be together, but will he still want me? What if he thinks a life with no family is better than a life with me? I'm still Hermione Granger, or at least there's a small part of her in me.

I eradicate all those thoughts from my mind as I get ready for work, it'll be good to get a break from this whole mess.

 **A/N R & R please**

 **-A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yesterday I had the most views in a day than i've gotten before! Thanks for Alcapacien, Amaugustine, CaskettKid-94, Shola2001, acmcnabb, , angelous369, camdylan, dannyderailed, genoue, purplehedgehog13 for following this story, much love!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Draco's POV**

I try to ignore the heads that turn toward me as I make my way through the ministry. I barge into the office that I was heading for, not even paying attention to the secretary that was yelling at me, I turn toward the person in the middle of the room, and wait for him to make eye contact as I silence and lock the room.

"Malfoy," he finally looks up at me.

"Potter."

"Do you have any reason to be here, since you went missing from the Wizarding World six weeks ago, you created quite the frenzy you know."

I blew some of the strands of hair that made their way to my forehead away and smirked.

"Of course I know, and I'm here to ask if you know any way out of a wizarding betrothal."

He looks up at me, astonished, sweet salazar why won't he just answer the question?

"Malfoy, I help people with binding contracts, and Unbreakble Vows, what makes you think I can help you with this?"

"A betrothal is a binding contract."

"Yes, but why would you want to get out of a betrothal, it's not possible to be betrothed to someone you won't eventually fall in love with."

"Yes Pothead," I spat at him. "I know that, but I have fallen in love with someone else, and I want to marry her, have a family with her, not having to worry about not being able to produce children with her or love her properly because some stupid spell says she's not my soulmate."

"Malfoy," he sighed, "it's probably just a passing infatuation, who are you betrothed to anyway?"

"A _passing infatuation?_ A _fucking passing infatuation?_ Are you bloody stupid? Or do you not just understand what love is? Because I assure you, it't much deeper than a fucking passing infatuation, and I don't know who I'm betrothed to, just that she exists somewhere in this world."

He looked at me with a scrutinizing expression, "Are you sure that she's not the one your betrothed to?"

"Again potter, _ARE YOU BLOODY STUPID?_ I wouldn't come to you unless she's not, she's a muggle for Salazar's sake, why would I be betrothed to her?"He looks very taken aback, _calm down Potter, it's not that big of a deal._

"Wow, a muggle, well um, there's always death of one, but since you said she's alive, then if you can come back here with her, then we can work something out I suppose, but this has never happened before because wizarding betrothals use some really ancient magic that has never failed."

I nod, accepting this as a sign that he'll help.

"Good, I'll be back here within a fortnight's time."

And I leave, not missing the grateful look on his face as the door shuts behind me.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, R & R please!**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The much anticipated wedding (part 1), hope it lives up to people's expectations! And to answer the guest reviewer, Chloe, I'm glad you like the plot! I had been looking for a story with a plot like it, but I still haven't found it yet, so i decided to write my own story. And I did mention in chapter 2, the chapters in this story are really short, sorry about that, but they just turned out like that. On with the chapter anyways.**

 _ **Change**_

 **Hermione's POV**

 _God I'm really doing this._

I look at myself in the mirror, I look stunning.

I'm wearing a simple flowing blue sundress, paired with thigh-high stiletto heeled boots. Half of my hair has been pinned up in intricate braids, and the other half lows down my shoulders in big and bouncy curls, satisfied with my looks, I look in the mirror, terrified.

Today's the wedding, and I'm a twisting ball of knots, I don't know what to expect or think.

Trying to pretend that this wedding is going to be something completely normal, I apparate to the front entrance of Malfoy Manor a few hours early so I can meet my sister. I knock on the high wooden door, and see a small house elf open it.

"Um, my name is Harmony Parkinson?"

Her eyes widen, and a big smile breaks out on her face.

"Oh yes, Tulip knows all about Miss Harmony, Tulip is honored to welcome Miss Harmony to Malfoy Manor, Tulip will lead Miss Harmony to her sister's room!"

I smile at the elf and follow it through the expansive hallways of the Manor until we reach a staircase, it leads to a door at the top.

"Oh yes this is her room, Miss Harmony may walk in."

I open the door, and cringe as it squeaks loudly, my heart beating faster and faster, _this is, you're gonna meet your family._

I look to the middle of the room, where there's a big platform and a full length mirror, standing on the big platform is Pansy Parkinson, wh looks much prettier than she did during school, but not identical to me. She turns her head toward me, as do they people working on her big train, and a middle-aged woman fussing about her next to mirror, and I recognize Narcissa Malfoy who is directing the woman working on her dress. And another woman is sitting on the bed. Pansy gasps, and tears fill her eyes.

"Har..Harmony?"

I smile unconciously, and walk towards her, she gets off the platform and wraps me in a hug which I gladly return. She might not have liked me during school, but now, I feel... Complete, like I've found a piece of me that had been locked away.

The woman next to the mirror, who I suspect is our mother, comes up to me and puts a hand on my cheek as teas spill down her face, much like Pansy and I.

"My baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would come."

She hugs me, and I feel my heart swell with how much love they were showing me, I never knew Slytherins could be so loving, except for Draco.

Draco, he was probably here, friends for the groom and all, and of course it is his home, which is quite big.

"I forgive you," I whisper.

She hugs me again, and this time Pansy joins in. Narcissa comes up behind us, and smiles.

"Hi, Harmony, you are beautiful."

I laugh slightly.

"Thank you , but I think today is Pansy's day, and she really looks much better than I."

Pansy white dress was figure hugging, an flaired out mid-calf, and had a long train that flowed behind her. Her hair was done up ina fancy fench twist tht had braids woven in all around it. She really looked stunning.

"Pardon me, but how do you me? I know you've been under a glamour charm, but who were you?"

I smile sadly, not wanting to say anything.

"I don't think I an say that, I want to wait until I have gotten to know all of you, but yes, I have met you before, just in so favorable conditions. And Pans, you're gonna ruin your dress!"

Everyone in the room laughed, including the woman on the woman on the bed, who I assume to be Goyle's mother.

I went up and introduced myself, she seemed nice enough. Pansy wanted to know everything about me, but I refrained from doing so, not wanting today to be about me, and also not wanting to give up my identity.

I spent the rest of the few hours hearing about what everyone else had been up to.

Pansy became a fashions designer after the war, and lost her prejeducis by even opening a line in the muggle world, even though it's not as popular as the Wizarding one.

Our mom had stayed home and wrote a book on raising a teenager, and it was quite popular, while (who insisted that I call her Cissa) founded orphanages around Wizarding Britain for the children who lost their parents in the war. And Mrs. Goyle stayed home and gossiped.

No one had brought up Draco, which I was happy for, yet not happy. When everyone expect for Pansy, mother, and I left, she spoke up.

"So you do know that you'll be meeting Draco today."

 _Oh great, here it comes._

"Yes, and don't worry I won't say anything to scare him off."

 _My presence will be enough._

"Oh sweetie, it'll be all right," she came over and swallowed me in a big hug.

"Yeah," Pansy piped in, "he's a right git at first but once you get to know him, he's great."

I smile knowingly at her, _that part's true at least._

"Okay, I think we should get going now," my mother looks at Pansy, then me. "Your father's gonna wanna meet you, he'll be furious that we stole you for a few hours!" I laugh and follow them out of the room, a few house elves trailing behind Pansy, train in hand.

We reach big french doors that lead to a huge patio that seems to be the size of my entire flat. My mother bring someone who was standing at the edge towards me, and I can only assume that he's my father.

He has black hair that gas been slicked back with gel, and a stern face. He's wearing expensive-looking black and white robes, and he looks at me with wide eyes.

Tears fill eyes, and I can tell that he' a man that he's a man that doesn't cry a lot, when he forces them back. He wraps his arms around me, and I lean into his shoulder.

"I'm here daddy, I'm finally home."

 **A/N So, yup that was that, Please review, I would really like to know how I'm doing. If this chapter or the next has some spelling errors, I'm sorry, but I forgot my laptop at school so i'm stuck using an old fashioned desktop. And let's see, if this chapter can get five reviews I'll post the next chapter early, and here's a little spoiler, but Draco and Hermione finally have their confrontation in it! I'm excited to see if it'll live up to people's expectations. R & R please**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, I got 8 of them, that's the most I've ever gotten! SO here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for, the Draco/Hermione confrontation! On with the chapter! Thank you to the guest reviews as well as everyone else's!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Hermione's POV**

Pansy looked beautiful walking down the aisle, my father beside her, and her friends from school behind her.

I had a seat in the back, so I could see everything, but I really didn't want Draco to see me, but I did want him to see me! I did, I didn't, too complicated. I saw him next to Goyle, he was a vision of perfection with his blue and silver dress robes I really should have been paying attention to Pansy and Goyle, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I love him, and he doesn't even know that.

Once I had finally been able to tear my eyes off of him and snap out of my trance, they were already kissing and the binding magic had been cast. I stood up and clapped along with everyone else, and smiled, if my sister could find her match, why couldn't I find mine.

So I promised myself, by the end of day I would go up to Draco.

* * *

Te reception was in the grand ballroom, and I could see why the wedding was in Malfoy Manor. It was huge, but I still couldn't forget the time when I was tortured by Bellatrix, I looked to forearm, only to remember that the word wasn't there anymore.

And, now that's where I found myself, I had left the ballroom, feeling awkward as I didn't know anyone, well I did, but they were all Slytherins and didn't particularly like me, in the sitting room where I was tortured. The room didn't look anything like it used to, but I would never be able to forget it. I heard the door open and sa Pansy walk in, followed by Goyle, Blasie Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco...

I downed my champagne glass at the sight of him, and he seemed sort of, detached, not even noticing that I was in the room.

Pansy ran to me and scooped me into a hug, she had changed into a dimper white dress that stopped at her knees and had intricate golden designs sewn across the right side.

"We've been looking for you all over, you must meet my friends."

I smiled at her, and looked at everyone else, but my eyes were concentrated on Draco, who looked at me for a few moments with wide eyes, then ran from the room. I went after him as fast as I coud with my heels, ignoring the shouts from everyone else.

"Draco!"

He stopped, and looked at me, his facial expression unreadable.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Harmony Gioviola Parkinson."

It wasn't the time for lying, he needed at truth, all of it.

"Why?" He looked up at me with defeat, and I sighed, I really loved him.

"I don't know."

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and us to a smaller sitting room, where he sat me down next to him.

"I'm really sorry Draco, I didn't know know anything about us being betrothed when we firt me. I knew who you are, but I didn't feel the need to tell you anything about me."

He grabbed my hand, and looked at me lovingly.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you before I knew more, I was going to give everything up to be with you, I really thought you were a muggle, but you're nit, so I guess we can be together, I love you."

"I love you to," I whispered before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

We broke, and he met my eyes, "But who are you? Before you knew of your parentage? I mean you clearly didn't grow up not knowing about magic?"

He pulled me onto his lap and I leaned into his shoulder, _please don't hate me._

"I don't think you want to know."

I watch his face as a frown spreads across his features, wishing I had the guts to tell him.

"I know it shouldn't matter seeing as we're soul mates and all, and we're also gonna get married soon, but I just don't want there to be secrets between us."

I sigh in defeat, he really knew which buttons to push in me to get the right responses.

 _Emotionally and Physically._

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first you have to answer two of my questions."

"Shoot."

"Why did you become a death eater?"

He looks at me, and I can see love flowing through his eyes once more, "You-know-who threatened to kill my parents if I didn't, and as much as I hated what I would do, and everything he stood for, I had to do it, for them."

His eye fill with tears, and I wipe the few that manage to leak from is eyes, "and what about the bookworm-ish insufferable know-it-all, do you still have feelings for her, please don't lie to me."

He looks at me with sad eyes, and gives me a sad smile, "yes I do, but only a little, I love you and I don't know how it's possivle fro me to still like her, but it doesn't matter, and I suppose you'e fugured out who she is."

I smirk and adjust myself on his lap so that I'm straddling him, "Of course, it's sort if hard to forget yourself."

And I pull him into a soul-sucking kiss that knocks my own breath away before he can respond. And when we do break, he smiles.

"And I couldn't be happier."

 **A/N Yes, no? Was that good? I know a lot of people have been looking forward to this! And let's see, since last chapter I got so many lovely reviews, I'll post the next one tomorrow if this chapter gets, 9 reviews.**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Many of you said that the last chapter was rushed, but I wasn't sure if you meant the chapter or the story? But for those of you who aren't sure or think that this is the last chapter, there are 13 chapters in total and an epilogue. So two more weeks to go!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Harry's POV**

One Week Later

"Potter."

I look up at Malfoy, who, for once, isn't smirking, sneering, or frowning, but he's not smiling either.

"Malfoy," I look up at him, "have you found her?" He seems to crack a hint of smile, but as soon as it came, it was gone. "Yes I have, and I won't be needing your help after all."

"Um, okay?"

Is that really all he came to say? He could've just sent an owl?

"No, that's not all I came for."

He comes up ans places an envelope on my desk, bright blue with an elaborate yellow seal.

"My fiance insisted that I come her and personally hand this to you, bloody minx said she wouldn't talk to me until the wedding unless I actually did it."

I pick the envelope up, the seal is a P.

"Stop staring and open it for salazar's sake."

I sigh, even getting engaged it seems can't make Malfoy a pleasent person, but I still reluctantly open it, and two pieces f parchment fall out. One of them is silver and has facncy lettering, the other one is written on a scrap piece of paper with messy handwriting, only one person had that handwriting...

"Hermione." I breathed.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's been awhile, but I think I've finally moved on from Ron, no wait, I have moved on from him. I moved to the muggle world.._

"Malfoy, is that a _phone_?"

He rolled his eyes at me and went back to checking whatever it was he was checking.

"Yes Potter, some of us have grown up from silly childhood woes."

I try to forget what just happened as I direct my attention back to the letter.

 _...and started a bookshop. One day in a cafe, I met someone, and we just, clicked you could say. We hit it off right away. While dating him I found out that I was adopted. I, of course, didn't_ _fee the need to tell him since we had only just met. SIx weeks later, he breaks up with me saying we can't be together anymore. I was hurt and confused. But I didn't do anything stupid. I got an invitation to my sister's wedding, and knowing that he would be there, I went. We reconnected and found out that we were betrothed. He broke up with me because he thought I was a muggle, and he was betrothed, but now.. We're in love. I love him with all my heart, and found out that he's actually a sweet guy underneath his cold exterior, and he loves me to. We're getting married in a week's time, and I hope you can put aside childhood grudges and attend the wedding, I've attached an invitation below. Hope you've been well._

 _All my love_

 _-Hermione_

Not really in the right mindset, I reached for the invitation and opened it:

 _You are cordially invited to_

 _The wedding of,_

 _Harmony Gioviola Parkinson_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _At,_

 _12:00pm on March Twenty-Seventh_

 _Your presence will be greatly appreciated._

"So are you coming?"

I look up at him, and blink, _what just happened?_

"Seriously Potter, you know how Granger gets, are you coming?"

I finally gain back some of my voice, "that's not her name anymore."

He rolls his eyes at me, "obviously not, but I can call her what I want."

"Why didn't she come herself?"

Malfoy looms at me, scrutinizingly, "she's dealing with Weasly."

"Oh."

"Oh's right," he sneers.

"Since you seem unable to process what just happened, I'll tell her you said yes."

And like before he leaves, except this time, I'm not so grateful with the lack of information I had.

 **A/N Thank you so much for the views I'm getting on this story! I'm ad that it's almost over, but I'm writing a new story, that is going to be a lot longer. I'm still writing chapter 6 so it might take a while. It's a Dramione, but will be a Dark Hermione story. I started a Dark Hermione story, and I lost my inspiration for it. I'm hoping that this time it wont happen, but I'll make sure to have all the chapters done before publishing it, like this story. And two chapters ago, I said that if the chapter get's to 6 reviews, I'l post the next chapter. I got 8 reviews which was really great. The next chapter I hoped to get 9 reviews, but I got four. SO this time can we get 7? R & R please!**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Only four reviews.. But I'm really thankful for all the awesome feedback I've been getting, and shoutout to SilvirMidnightMoon for beong really sweet, your words really make my day.. Anyways on with the chapter!**

 _ **Change**_

 **Hermione's POV**

I look at the door of my old flat. I knew fro a fact that Ron lived there now, but I still didn't know how he would react. First I would have to explain to him who I am, why I said no, and why I'm back. All three being reasons he would hate.

Summoning up the Gryfinndor courage I had, I knocked on the door.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _God dammit open the damn door!_

 _Crash!_

"Hold on a sec!"

That's Ron's voice, but what was the crash?

"Hello?"

I saw the familiar face of Ronald Billius Weasly, but no rush of feelings came toward me like they did when I was in a room with Draco. But who was that in the background?

"Lavender Brown?"

Last I heard of her was when I left the country. Despite what everybody though of her, she was truly a nice person and we had kept in touch until I left, not contacting her since. She was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and much more reliable then the old hag Rita Skeeter.

Ron whips his head around, and looked back at me, "we're dating, who are you?"

That's the Ron I know! The one that talk before he thinks!

"Um, I'm an old friend."

"Good Godric, is that you!?"

I look at Lavender who was a surprised expression on her face, but it morphed into one of pure glee, and she shoved Ron out of the way as she scooped me into a big hug.

"Hermione, oh.. I've missed you so much!"

I laugh ever so slightly, and hug her back.

"I missed you to Lav."

When she stepped back from me, she gave me a good look before opening her mouth, only to be cut off my Ron.

"Wait, do I know you?"

"Yes Ron, how do not recognize her, well yeah she looks different. a lot, but it's clearly her!"

He looked, at me. squinted at me, and assessed me, and when I finally though he recognized me..

"Nah, never seen her before."

"Bloody hell Ron, it's Hermione!"

"Her, Hermione?"

"Hello Ron."

He stood there, mouth agape, "well if you're just going to stand there like that, I'll just give you this, and we can catch up later."

I hand him the invitation, and his eyes widen.

I chuckle, and decide to leave the apparent couple be, saying goodbye to a confused Lavender and a speechless Ron, I shut the door behind me, hoping Ron will come around soon.

 **A/N So there's only one chapter left, then the really, really, really short epilogue. I'm really sad that this story is almost over. And does it confuse people if i say Hermione's POV instead of Harmony's? Let me know, if it does I'll change it. Anyways, I won't try to get the next chapter up early just because I need to finish my new story, and I was sick today so I didn't get anything done.**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ahhh it's the last chapter, and then the epilogue of course, but I'm really sad to see this story go, it was really great. And so, this is it, I really hope everyone likes this. I'm really scared to see how everyone will react.**

 **Draco's POV**

It was the day of the wedding, finally. It was bloody hell watching my mom, Harmony's mom, and Harmony plan this whole thing. But the end result, was worth it.

The wedding was in the garden of the Manor, and it was surprisingly simple, there were chairsset up, and a platform with white roses adorning the sides. I watched as she entered through the aisle, and I started to sweat, was it really that hot? It can't be nerves, Malfoys don't get nervous..

But she's so fucking perfect.

Her hair is up in a french braid with tiny white roses plaited in. The few stubborn strands that escaped the hair frame her face beautifully, making her look like a princess. My princess.

Mine, all mine for the rest of eternity.

The thought brings tears of joy to my eyes.

Much to my displeasure Potter and Weasel had sown up, girlfriends in tow. But they looked happy for Harmony, I didn't really pay attention the minister, just talking when I had to talk, then they came to my favorite part, "... and now I pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I pulled her into a soul-sucking kiss that bind us in more ways than one, damn I love her so much, the way her back fell past her shoulders and had a slight shimmer in the sun, the way her eyes were filled with lust and love, and they way she looked at me, a look of pure love.

* * *

"Hi Potter."

I found myself, again, in a confrontation with Potter since the _lovely_ new Mrs. Malfoy insisted that we become friends. He seems to look just out of place as I am talking to him, but to his credit he replies.

"Malfoy, congratulations on your wedding."

But by the tone of his voice, it was very clear that he would much rather be anywhere else.

"Thanks." I look away, this conversation could not be more awkward. But then his face becomes serious.

"So, just a warning since your married to Hermione, Harmony whatever, don't hurt her. Because if you do you're gonna be worse than dead." I laugh lightly, maybe he won't be so mad.

"Point made, not that I'd ever do that, I really do love her. And the warning is reciprocated. Hurt her, and I'll keep you locked up in the dungeons to rot."

He looked at me, and sighed, "yeah I guess you do really love her. _"_

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

He's a vision of perfection, and he's all mine, my prince, my king, my husband. I walk down the aisle, my father at my side, and start to fell a little sweaty, but it's not even summer. Must be the nerves.

I don't pay any attention to the minister, all my attention on the man in front of me, and then he pulls me into a kiss that shows all of his love for me, and I can feel it reverberate throughout my soul.

I look at his face, his tousled blond hair, and his pointed facial features, all perfect. He's perfect, it shouldn't even be possible, but it is. And I look at him with pure love, loving the way he was mirroring my look, my life was finally complete

* * *

"Ron, Lavender."

I acknowledge them both as I come up to them. And Ron scoops me into a bug hug.

"Bloody Hell 'Mione, you look great, but I mean, Malfoy, how could you, but I think he loves you, at least he was looking at you like that, are you sure that he;s still not evil, ans where did you go? And I know this is weird, but thanks for saying no to me, I love you, but like a friend, so thanks, I guess."

I laugh, some things never change, and I smile, thinking of Draco.

 _And some things do change._

 **A/N Yes, no? Was that good enough to leave off of? Please, I would love to hear what you think about it! One more part left to go, tear. Thanks for being so supportive.**

 **Much, much love,**

 **-A**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N Omg! I can't believe that the end has finally come! This epilogue was orginaly only 248 words, but I have been wanting to add more, so it has just over 1k! Hope you love it!**

 **Family Disorder- Hermione's POV**

"Come on Scorp, we're gonna be late unless you get your scrawny arse moving."

"Lyra Hermione Malfoy! How many times have I told you not to call your brother that!" I try to hold in my laughter while scodling my 11-year old daughter. She, and her twin brother Scorpius are gooing to Hogwarts this year, and we're trying to get them both out of the house on time, and it's currently 10:55.

I look over at Draco who's failing to stifle his laughter at me being my usual self. Once he sees the glare I send his way h hold Scorp and his stuff, and quickly apparates to the platform. I grab Lyra, and yell for my eldest, Cassieopia (Cassie for short) to come down. At fourteen she'a almost as stubborn as I was at her age.

She comes thundering down the steps, her trunk no doubt filled to the brim with books. She's much like me, devouring any book she can get her hands on. Grabbing her as well, I apparate away. Loving the family that Draco has given me.

 **The Wedding -Draco's POV**

I stand inn the dressing room, waiting for him to finish. Cassie's getting married. My sweet, innocent little Cassie. At least, I like to believe that she's innocent. She's marrying a muggle. A muggle! I actually have a level of respect for her. I remember when I first "met" Harmony I thought she was a muggle. I was ready to give up everything to be with her after a few weeks.

Once Joshua, the soon to be husband, finishes straightening his tie, he leans against the wall, and and breathes in slowly. No doubt trying to pick up the courage to speak to me. Surprisingly, we've never been in the same room together. Cassie refuses to, scared that I'm gonna try to harm him since he's a muggle even though I've never done anything to indicate that I will. He's a find lad, good enough for my sweet little angel. I've never told my kids how me and her mother re-met. They just know that we were enemies in school, but then we fell in love and got married. We thought it best then to mention the contract and our time spent in the muggle world.

His eyes dart nervously towards me, then at the ground. He sighs, and looks me in the eyes. "So, um, Cassie told about how there's purebloods, and muggleborns in the Wiarding World. And how you and her mother come from important, and ancient pureblood families. Also, ow I'm going to be the first muggle to be on the Malfoy family tree. Which is why she's scared o leave me alone with you. I've told her that you're fine, but she just wants me to be safe. She even told me about the war, and how you reformed. But she's scared, I don't know why, but if you must know, I love her, alot, and..."

"Stop," I start, a smirk playing on my face at how his rambling resembles Harmony's, "I am perfectly fine with you. I think you're good enough for Cassie. I already know you love her, and that's enough." I swallow, and continue, "actually when I first re-met Harmony outside of Hogwarts, it was in the muggle worls. I thought she was a muggle and I was willing to give up my magic for her if I had to. But I didn't, I also didn't have to deal with prejudiced friends, which Cassie has. And I'm thankfull that you didn't just run for the hills when you found about magic."

He smiles, and pulls me into an embrace. Slightly taken aback by his forward action, I hesitate, but then I clap him on the back, trying to hold back the tears from my eyes.

 **The Graveyard-Draco's POV**

I stand there, looked at the gravestone.

 _Here lies Harmony Gioviola Malfoy neé Parkinson_

 _Beloved Mother, Friend, Wife, and War Hero_

 _September 19th 1979- November 2069_

 _We love you._

It's amazing how life passes by so quickly, it's hardly been a month since she died, but standing in the graveyard with my winter cloak, leaning on my cane for support, I know my time is up. I would have never out-lived her by long, even if she died from natural causes, our love is to binding.

Cassie and Joshua are happily settled in France, where they met. Her job as Head of the International Magical Coooperation sent her all over. Her husband started accompanying her when they first got married. After that she stepped down to a lower position to spend more time with her family. Since she married a little late her kids have just started at Beauxbatons as they have made their permanent house in France. Her husband is the first muggle ever in the Malfoy-family line. And yes, maybe our line is impure, but she's happy and that's all that matters. I did, after all, fall in love with one.!

I think of our kids, all grown up, Scorpius runs Mafloy Enterprises, and is teaching his son, Orion, how to run it. His wife, Rose, was a Weasly, but I didn't really have much of a say in their relationship as they were married by the time I had found out about them.

His twin sister Lyra is married to a Potter-Weasley spawn much to my displeasure, but she'e happy with James. They have twins, Fred and George, named after two Weasleys. They're little devil-makers, haven't settled down yet, probably never will, but they're happy, they all are.

Except for me.

I need Harmony, I don't know what to do without her, and my time is ticking, and I'm not scared for once, I'm embracing it. it's my finally my time. It's amazing how much a person can change upon meeting one person, and I'm a living example, but not for long.

And once I'm with her I'll be happy, forever

 **A/N Yes, no? How was it? Please, please tell me how the story was, it'll be much appreciated. I can't believe that was the last chapter! It;s time to end this story ans start a new one! And if this chapter can get to 10 reviews then I'll have the first chapter of my new story up pretty soon, if not then Wednesday will be the update days, and they'll only be once a week until I can finish the story. Tanl you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys really kept me going!**

 **I hope some of you will come back and read my new story,**

 **Much love and thanks,**

 **-A**


End file.
